


Peter, Peter

by bunnyfacecucumber



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: "accidentally" wearing a couples costume ;), Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Fic or Treat 2019, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, halloween party, no beta we die like men, prompt #47, written on zero sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber/pseuds/bunnyfacecucumber
Summary: Peter thought he and Wade had their Halloween costumes all figured out.He thought wrong.





	Peter, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> For Isn't It Bromantic? spideypool discord Fic or Treat? event!
> 
> Fills prompt #47: "accidentally" wearing a couples costume.
> 
> Originally going to be a drawing, but couldn't get it done in time, so have some smut for the same prompt instead.  
Art will be added when I finally finish it (probably sometime in November, but no promises). 
> 
> No beta
> 
> Enjoy!

__

Peter was mortified. Here he was, dressed like a damn pumpkin, cause he and his boyfriend, Wade,  _ agreed _ to dress as their favorite flavors of pie. And there Wade was, standing at the door of his Aunt May’s house, dressed in denim jeans and a white shirt; a white shirt which read, in bold letters:  **Peter Peter** . 

Peter almost shut the door in his face. He didn’t know what was worse; the fact that this was a Halloween party  _ at his aunt’s house _ or the fact that, covering Wade’s shit-eating grin, was what looked like cheeto dust, perfectly matched to the exact color of Peter’s pumpkin costume. 

“What the fuck, Wade?!? We were supposed to be pie flavors! You’re supposed to be a  _ pecan! _ ” Peter whisper-shouted at his boyfriend.

“Aw, but this costume is so much better! Don’tcha think?” Wade winked and Peter felt a flush creep up his neck.

“No! My aunt’s not stupid! It’s so obvious what you’re whole costume is implying!!” Peter groaned, feeling like he would die of embarrassment before the night was through.

Wade only laughed, “That’s the point, baby boy.”

“Peter, aren’t you going to let him in?” May’s voice sounded from behind Peter, making him jolt. Peter hadn’t decided yet if he was going to slam the door in Wade’s face or not, but after glancing behind him and seeing the stern look on May’s face, Peter relented.

“Yeah… come-on in.”

Wade grinned and moved past Peter to enter the small Queens home. As he passed, Wade gave Peter a chaste kiss on the cheek, causing Peter’s blush to darken. 

~*~*~*~

The evening went by without incident, thankfully enough. Peter did notice the glances May and the other guests shot at Wade’s outfit, and they were always followed by knowing smiles. Peter felt like his face was melting off the entire night, and knew that the blush he got at the door stayed with him throughout the party.

It didn’t help, either, that Wade kept touching Peter. Innocent touches (a kiss to the head, a brush of their hands, the whisper of lips against his ear when Wade talked to him), but there was a heat beneath them that caused Peter to crave more. 

By the end of the night, Peter felt like crying in frustration. He was so hard beneath the stupid pumpkin suit, and though it hid his erection very well, the material was unforgiving and painful against him. 

Finally, May’s guests left one by one, wishing her and Peter well and Happy Halloween, bags of candy and plates of pie in their hands. Soon, all that remained were May, Peter, and Wade. May looked over at the boys appraisingly, before faking a large yawn.

“Oh, wow, I’m beat. I better go to sleep. You’re both welcome to stay the night if you’d like. I’m just going to head to bed.” May smiled warmly, but her eyes glinted with knowing, and as she hiked up the stairs, she shot one last glance and a wink at her boys.

The second May’s door clicked shut, Wade had Peter pressed against the wall of the living room as best he could with the bulky costume in the way.

“Take that off,  _ now _ .” Wade growled, tugging at the straps on Peter’s shoulders. Peter helped him slide the pumpkin off, and then kicked it to the side. Wade immediately shoved himself against Peter, pressing his hips into the younger man. Peter gasped as he finally felt Wade’s erection against his own. 

Wades mouth attacked Peter’s, pulling is head back by his hair with one hand, his other hand wrapped gently around his throat. Peter whined into the kiss, his own hands grabbing and tugging at Wade’s ridiculous t-shirt.

Wade pulled back with a gasp, before licking and sucking at his neck, biting hickeys into the pale skin.

“Waaade… bedroom…..” Peter moaned, trying to push at Wade so they could get to the guest room down the hall. Wade pulled off his neck with a pop, smiling dopily. He allowed Peter to tug him to the room, even allowed him to close and lock the door, before he grabbed Peter and tossed him onto the bed. In record time, he had Peter pulled to the edge of the bed, sans underwear, and was knelt between his knees. He pulled Peter’s legs up so they rested on his shoulders, before leaning down to swipe his tongue across the head of Peter’s cock.

“Gah!” Peter shouted in surprise, but it quickly turned into a moan as Wade enveloped Peter’s cock in the warm, wet heat of his mouth. “Oh, god, Wade, yesss,  _ fuck _ !” Peter moaned, thrusting his hips up into Wade’s mouth, trying to get the relief he had needed all night.

Wade moaned around Peter, taking him deeper until the head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it, then pulled back, repeating the action several times. Peter was groaning above him, words now indistinguishable from the constant moaning, and Wade grinned around him when he felt Peter’s hands land on his head.

As Peter’s moans started to reach “I’m gonna cum” pitch, Wade popped off his cock completely, grinning up at the boy, who stared down with an open mouth and a desperate expression.

“ _ Noooo _ , Wade…. S-so close…. Please…. Need-need to cum, please!” Peter looked on the verge of tears as he tried to pull Wade back down to his leaking cock.

“Don’t you worry, baby boy, I’m gonna take care of you.” Wade smiled and grabbed Peter by the waist, effortlessly flipping him onto his stomach. “Hands and knees, cupcake. There we go.”

“ _ Waaaaade _ ” Peter gasped,  _ “please _ -” He cut off with a moan as Wade leaned forward, spreading his ass, and running his hot tongue over his hole. “Oh, my god, don’t s-stop, don’t fucking st-op! Fuck!” Peter pushed his hips back into Wade, wanting more of the merc inside him. 

Wade licked around the rim and pushed the tip of his tongue through the tight muscle. Peter’s hips stuttered as he ground his ass back into Wade’s face and Wade, in response, shoved his tongue as far as it could go, licking into Peter’s body. Peter might have screamed, Wade didn’t really know. He was too far gone in his own head, palming at his erection as he delved is tongue into the tight heat over and over. 

Meanwhile, Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He reached down and grabbed at his member, tugging it fiercely, chasing the release he’d been craving all night. It didn’t take long before he felt heat coiling at the base of his cock, signaling his climax.

“Ngh, Wade, gon-na cum” Peter whined, pulling harder on his cock. Wade moaned into Peter’s hole, his tongue plunged again into his boyfriend’s heat.

“F-uck! Waaade!!” Peter came, yelling Wade’s name, pushing back onto Wade’s face and covering the sheets in his cum. Peter’s hole tightened around Wade’s tongue, making the merc moan obscenely, his own cum spilling into his jeans.

Peter collapsed, face first, ass in the air, as Wade gently pulled back. Exhausted and sated, Peter turned back to look at Wade, who had that shit-eating grin back on his gorgeous face.

“I guess I really am a pumpkin eater.”

Peter groaned, grabbed the pillow, and threw it as hard as he could at the man he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme the kudos and the comments!
> 
> Thanks! <3


End file.
